


A Little Ecstasy

by anemptymargin



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Multi, Old work, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-01
Updated: 2003-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after syndrome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is no longer under warranty, as such service will not be provided. :P Unedited from its original posting date.

Billy awoke with his body a myriad of pains, especially in his head. He was vaguely aware that he was at his house, in his bed and with his Dominic. Considering the party the house had seen the night before those were all very positive things. He could hear a very faint voice singing.

Sure not to wake Dom, he pulled on his bathrobe and followed the voice to find Elijah sitting out on the deck singing along to a song he'd never heard playing low on the radio as he had a smoke. He shaded his eyes against the blinding sun and opened the sliding glass door. "What're you doing here, Lij?"

"Was waiting for you to get up." Elijah shrugged. "How you feeling?"

Billy groaned, then noticed Elijah was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts and one of his own button down shirts. "Can I ask why you're wearing my shirt?"

"You killed the buttons on mine."

"I did?"

"Do you remember anything about last night?" Elijah giggled.

Billy thought back. He'd already had a headache around eight or nine and had taken to mingling with Orlando and a couple friend's he'd brought over by the pool. "I had a headache and took a few aspirin, but after that it's a little hazy."

"Are you sure it was aspirin?"

"I was complaining about the music, you know I don't like anything with 'club mix' after the title. Orlando said a couple would help my head adjust to the music a little."

"You took pills from Orlando without asking what they were?"

"Why, what happened?"

"You took a big dose of X, from the sound of it. You're probably still coming down from it."

Billy groaned again, feeling like every time he moved his head his brain sloshed against his skull. "I don't do drugs."

"You were high as a fucking kite last night, I knew it. Do you remember anything else?"

"Bits and pieces." Billy sat down heavily on a pool lounger and closed his eyes. "I remember dancing."

"You were like dancing with everyone in the room. And then you were dancing with me. Do you remember that?"

Dancing with Elijah...it seemed vaguely familiar. He'd taken a liking to the techno beats and was letting the music flow into him. And then he was dragging Lij around the room, dancing. He could smell the sugary sweet bubble gum on his lips and asked for a piece. "I remember wanting some of your gum."

Elijah laughed again. "Do you remember getting my gum?"

"You'd said it was your last piece, and I..." Billy paused, groaning as he covered his eyes. "Dominic's gonna kill me, isn't he?"

"You kissed me and took the gum out of my mouth."

He remembered now. The gum had tasted like cotton candy and clove cigarettes. He'd decided that's what Elijah would taste like...all of him. "I pulled you into the bathroom...but after that..."

"You pulled off all my clothes and started licking my body, then you went down on me."

Oh right. Fuck. As Elijah had come across his lips, not tasting like cotton candy but something almost sweeter, Dominic had opened the door and caught them. Instead of being angry and yelling, he'd pulled Billy up by the arm and kissed him, rough and passionate.

"I thought he was going to kill us, but instead he just pushed your jeans down and took you right there, against the sink."

Dom had pushed him into the vanity, his cheek plastered to the mirror and fucked him harder than he could ever remember being fucked. He could hear the pumping and grinding of the music mingling with his groans and Dominic's panting as Elijah knelt beneath them and sucked him in deep. He could remember the colors, the red and yellow and purple swimming in front of his eyes and Dominic telling him to be quiet or they'd get caught.

"I've never done anything like that before, it was just so...animal. I knew you were on something, but I can't imagine getting fucked like that while on X."

Billy was blushing now, the night an almost coherent mix of sound and color and sensation. He looked at his hand and saw the circle of teeth marks on the gap between his thumb and forefinger, remembering how he'd bit down as he came until he tasted liquid copper flowing over his lips while Dominic exploded inside him. "Is Dom...I mean, is he angry?"

"After he put you to bed, I told him I thought you were high, but he kept insisting you'd just had too much to drink. I was with you almost all night and I know for a fact you only had a couple beers."

Billy shook his head, wincing as the door scraped open again and Dominic came out. "Morning, Dom."

"Morning." Dom bent and pressed a small kiss to his lips before asking in a rather stern tone, "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's a bad idea to take a stranger's pills?"

"Mmm." Billy groaned, "It seems it leads to threesomes in the lavatory with my boyfriend and a barely legal movie star."

"Next time..." Dominic's voice was a low purr, "Ask before you just pull Elijah into the restroom like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone involved belongs to themselves and their creators. This is a work of fiction intended for fun and not profit. I've made no money off this venture and live only off the love of good fic.


End file.
